


Jensen's New Teacher

by professor_hartwin



Series: Jensen's New Teacher [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Bad Wrong, Dirty Talk, M/M, Misbehaving, Punishment, Rimming, Slight underage, Spanking, Student!Jensen, Teacher!Jared, highschool, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s teacher was attractive, and not just “Oh my god, he’s so dreamy,” attractive but totally “Oh my god, bend me over and fuck my ass raw,” attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen is 16 in this fic, and Jared is around 30-32

Jensen’s teacher was attractive, and not just “Oh my god, he’s so dreamy,” attractive but totally “Oh my god, bend me over and fuck my ass raw,” attractive. Jensen could day dream about him, and often did during his 7th block class. It was a great way to end his school day, getting to stare at that sexy man. Today, Mr. Padalecki was wearing a light blue oxford, with the top 2 buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up his forearms. Jensen could seen the play of muscles under his shirt, and the bulge in his khaki dress pants…God, Mr. Padalecki had to be huge, given his height. Jensen laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes, dreaming of all the dirty things he wanted his teacher to do to him…  
“Mr. Ackles,” Jensen woke up to a deep voice saying his name, and quickly realized he had fallen dead asleep in class when he heard the giggles and whispers around him. Mr.Padalecki was standing next to his desk, looking down on him with an angry, if not disappointed stare. “I do expect you to pay attention in my class, Mr. Ackles, and that includes staying awake.” Jensen smiled up at his teacher, biting his bottom lip. “I’m really sorry, Mr. Padalecki, uh, it’s been a long day?” Jensen tried to explain, not wanting to get on the bad side of his sexy teacher. “I understand, Jensen, but I will need to see you after class.” With that said, he walked briskly back to the front of the classroom and continued teaching.   
Jensen waited at his desk patiently after class until all the other students had left. Mr.Padalecki motioned for Jensen to come to his desk, and he obliged, awkwardly standing at the corner of his teacher’s desk, as Mr. Padalecki stood, and went to the door, locking it.   
“You know, Jensen, it is very disrespectful to fall asleep during a lesson.”   
Jensen swallowed nervously, not really sure what to do. For some reason he was getting strangely aroused, cock stirring in his jeans.   
“Uhm, I’m really sorry Mr. Padalecki, b-but…”   
Jensen was shocked when he felt his teacher move behind him, grabbing his hips and pulling Jensen hard against him.   
“I’m going to have to punish you, Jensen. I’m going to need you to pull down your pants and underwear and bend over my desk.”   
Jensen’s cock was rock hard by this point, throbbing in his jeans, but he did what Mr. Padalecki asked. God this was something that would happen in the porno he watched and he loved it. He bent over the desk, the buttons of his shirt digging into his skin, cock pressed against the cool wood.   
“I think I’ll give you 10 for falling asleep and an extra 5 for interrupting me earlier.”   
Jensen was confused as to what his teacher meant, until he felt Mr.Padalecki’s large hand come down on his ass.   
“Count them for me Jensen.”   
God, this was really happening. Jensen began to count with each sharp slap on his ass. It hurt, god, it hurt, but it felt so fucking good at the same time. Jensen’s cock was oozing pre-come, and he was panting and writhing by the time they reached 15. His teacher’s relentless smacking stopped for a moment, and Jensen panicked for a moment, thinking he had done something wrong, when he felt Mr. Padalecki’s warm breath on his ass cheek. His teacher pressed soothing kisses into his overheated skin, licking and even nibbling on Jensen’s ass.   
“Such a sweet little ass Jensen, taking your punishment so good. God, your cheeks look so good with my handprints all over them.”   
Jensen blushed at the words, feeling totally debauched and slutty, and god, it was hot. Jensen blushed even harder when he felt his teachers tongue slid down the crack of his ass, gliding over his virgin hole.   
“Fuck!” Jensen shouted in surprise, but it felt so good, he couldn’t help but push back into Mr. Padalecki’s face.   
“Such a slut for it, aren’t you Jensen?”  
Jensen moaned in response as the older man pulled apart his cheeks with large hands and kitten licked at the pink furled hole.   
Jensen groaned when the wet tongue was pulled away and shocked when he felt a sharp slap directly on his hole.   
“Answer me when I ask you a question, Jensen!” Mr. Padalecki growled, and aimed another slap against Jensen’s needy hole.   
“Fuck! Yes! I’m a slut, your slut! Please, Mr. Padalecki, need to come, w-want you to fuck me!” Jensen all but sobbed out, thrusting his cock in the air, needing friction, pressing back into the well placed spanks on his ass and hole. His teacher chuckled behind him, and Jensen cried out in relief when he felt his tongue against him again. Jensen pressed his cheek against the cool wood, moaning and writhing like a little slut. Mr. Padalecki pulled away from eating his ass long enough to say, “Come for me, Jensen, now!” before devouring Jensen again and wrapping a large hand around his throbbing cock. Jensen screamed, thrusting back and forth between his teacher’s hand and tongue.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jensen’s cock twitched violently, hips spasming, mouth hanging wide open as he came in hard, thick streams. He collapsed boneless against the desk, breathing hard. He hardly noticed the sound of a zipper and the feeling of his teacher coming hot and wet against his back and ass.   
Jensen laid there until Mr. Padalecki wiped his back off for him, and helped him pull his pants and underwear back up. They kissed for a few moments, before Jensen noticed the time.   
“Uh, Mr. Padalecki, I can’t be late for dinner.”   
His teacher smiled and ran a hand through his hair.   
“Of course not, Jensen, but I’d like you to stay after again tomorrow, I have a few more lessons to teach you.”


End file.
